


一次旅行

by bcaamage



Category: Doctor Who, Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage





	一次旅行

1、

“于是他们把快乐王子的雕像拆下来了……”

母亲合上手里的绘本，摸摸儿子浓密的黑发，柔声说：“好了故事讲完了，威利，你自己去玩一会，好吗？”

“好的，妈妈。”五岁的小男孩奶声奶气地回答，从母亲膝盖上跳到地上。

小杨威利光着脚丫跑进走廊，朝储藏室跑去，那里面堆满了收藏品。他父亲杨泰隆是自由行星同盟的商人，最大的爱好就是收藏古董艺术品。

昨天父亲穿梭恒星之间的商船队返回首都海尼森，又带回家几样新东西，他趁父亲把它们摆进储藏室后匆匆瞧了一眼，还没来得及仔细看，就被母亲喊出去吃晚饭了，其中一尊小雕像令他念念不忘。

储藏室位于一段通向地下室的楼梯尽头，里面物品堆积如山，陈放看似杂乱却也有序。

小男孩进了储藏室，在右手的角落旁看到了那尊小雕像。他放慢脚步走到雕像正前方，停在两米之外。他记得妈妈再三叮嘱，可以来这里玩，但是在这个房间里不可以乱跑，也不可以乱摸任何一件东西，打破了东西爸爸会生气的。

他站在原地仔细观察，大理石雕刻而成的小天使栩栩如生，搁在地板上差不多齐他的腰，背后生出一双翅膀，两只胖乎乎的小手举在面前捂着眼睛。小男孩很是好奇，这个小天使会有一双什么样的眼睛呢。

杨威利看了看雕像周围的东西，稍稍有点疑惑，感觉昨天小天使好像更靠近墙角，不过他转念打消了疑虑，也许是父亲重新摆放过吧。

小男孩的兴趣来得快去得也快，他转头开始观察其它的绘画雕刻和瓷器，没过一会，他就感觉地下室昏暗憋闷，决定去外面的花园玩。离开前他想再看一眼小天使，这一眼肯定小天使不在他刚进来时的位置，此时更靠近房门。

他不由得后退了几步，来到房间中央，眼睛始终盯着小天使雕像，他不确定究竟是自己的错觉，还是小天使真的在移动。小男孩眼睛一眨不眨地盯着雕像，然而小天使终究只是一块石头，就跟这个房间里的其它东西一样，一动不动。

小杨威利抓了抓头发，又一次打消了疑虑，他朝门口走去，开门前倏然转头看向小天使，就在这一瞬间，小天使雕像面朝着他，他停住了，站稳后盯着看，雕像又静止不动了。

小男孩心脏砰砰跳，拉开房门跑上楼梯，以最快的速度冲进客厅，一头扑到母亲怀里。母亲放下书把儿子搂在怀中。

“宝贝，你怎么了？”妈妈轻轻抚摸儿子后背，安抚他急促的呼吸和心跳。

“妈妈……雕像……小天使在动。”小男孩大口喘气，语不成句。

母亲噗嗤一笑，搂紧儿子，说：“妈妈刚才给你讲的快乐王子只是童话故事，不是真的，雕像是不会动的哦。”

“是真的，我看到了，只动了一下，我看到了。”

小男孩从母亲怀中挣脱出来，拉起妈妈的手，拖着她走向通往地下室的楼梯，母亲执拗不过，只好跟着他来到储藏室门口。

母亲推开门走了进去，门口的小杨威利犹豫了，他害怕得不敢进去，就躲在门背后等母亲出来。

房间里突然传出一声尖叫，门外的小男孩差点跳起来。他害怕极了，不敢推门进去，只是蹲在门口。

过了一会，他看到爸爸跑了过来，伸手将他推开，然后推开门进去，他看到妈妈正趴在房间中间的地板上。

医生赶到后遗憾地表示已经无力回天。杨泰隆难以相信，身体一向健康的妻子，居然突发急性心脏病猝死了。

小杨威利跟着父亲忙忙碌碌了一阵子，家中又冷清下来，他渐渐明白母亲不会再陪自己玩了，父亲又恢复了坐在书房里擦拭欣赏古董的生活，女佣大多数时间都要忙着干活，他只好一个人玩。

上次过后，小男孩就再没进过储藏室，现在他又想起了小天使雕像，这时候正好无聊，他想再去看看那个小家伙。于是他又一次走下通向储藏室的楼梯，房间里就跟上次一样昏暗憋闷，这一次他没有关上房门。

他一眼就看到了那尊雕像，小天使此时就在房门旁边。小杨威利突发奇想，会不会只要自己盯着它，小天使就不会动，一旦挪开眼睛，它就会动呢？

小男孩打算验证自己的想法，他鼓起勇气闭上双眼，但又不敢闭太久，他不知道小天使会跑到哪里去，等他睁眼的一瞬间，他看到小天使的手不再捂着双眼，而是胳膊伸直指着他，他一直好奇的那双眼睛，横眉怒目。

小杨威利一屁股坐到地上，大气不敢喘，然而刚才的一幕仿佛只是幻觉，小天使转瞬又恢复了之前双手捂眼的姿势，一动不动。小男孩也不敢动，不敢眨眼，不知道该如何是好，小天使此时挡在门口，他不敢走过去。

就这样，小男孩睁着圆圆的大眼睛，盯着面对他背朝门的小天使，彼此对峙着。忽然他听见楼上传来呼呼呼的声音，就好像大风吹着铰链生锈的房门摇来晃去。

他从地板上爬起来，眨眼之间门口的小天使雕像消失不见了。他迅速在房间里扫视了一圈，没看到雕像的影子，赶紧跑上楼梯。

他才爬了几级台阶，瞥见上面走廊里一抹白色往厨房方向飘过去，好像是衣服的下摆，可是等他跑到走廊，却空无一人。他犹豫了片刻，还是选择了反方向的书房，找到了正在擦拭古董的父亲。

“爸爸，小天使不见了。”

听到儿子没头没尾的一句话，杨泰隆没有抬头，继续擦拭着手中的古董，随随便便嗯了一声算是回答。

见父亲没有反应，小男孩继续说：“爸爸，就是我上次说过的那个小天使雕像，它从储藏室里跑了，不见了。”

杨泰隆想起儿子的确说过一次，就在妻子突然病故之后，当时他并没有把小孩子话放在心上，谁知儿子又一次提起了。再说了，他不记得自己买过什么小天使的雕像回家。

杨泰隆小心地把古董放到架子上，看着儿子说：“威利，家里没有小天使的雕像啊。”

“是爸爸最近带回来的那个，妈妈那天倒在地上，也是去看小天使了。”

儿子突然提起了妻子死亡之前的事情，杨泰隆察觉到了事情的严重性，他把儿子抱起来，认真地问：“你妈妈也看到了？”

“那天下午我下去玩，看到小天使动了，就喊妈妈去看，结果妈妈倒在地上不动了。我刚才又去看，小天使跑不见了。”

年幼儿子的这番话杨泰隆并不是很理解，不过儿子说得有模有样，他赶紧抱着儿子来到储藏室，可是房间里没有任何小天使雕像的影子。

他翻查了家中收藏的古董清单，也没有记录。但他又问了几遍，小杨威利对小天使雕像的描述总是非常确定。

杨泰隆相信这不是儿子的胡编乱造，正好亡妻的亲戚责怪他对儿子疏于照顾，于是他索性带着幼子从首都销声匿迹了。

2、

小杨威利跟着父亲在太空船上度过了十年。

一日，他和父亲在舱房里聊天，突然杨泰隆收到船员的呼叫，通知他说货仓出了点状况，请他立刻过去看看，他叮嘱儿子留在自己房间里后就离开了。

杨威利躺在床上看书，半个小时后，他正读到“艺术家把灵魂灌注到石头里去，使它活起来了，这样灵魂就完全渗透到自然的物质材料里去，使它服从自己的驾御。”突然，房间里的灯熄灭了，紧急照明灯亮起。

杨威利等待片刻，灯光没有恢复正常，他赶紧从床上爬起来，拿起电筒出了舱门，朝驾驶舱走去。

他忽然听见走道尽头传来呼呼呼的声音，记忆一下子回到了十年前，当时小天使挡在门口时，他听到的就是这种声音。

他顺着声音的方向走去，在驾驶舱外走道转角处看到了一个蓝色的东西，就像过去地球上的电话亭，杨威利曾在历史书中看过类似的照片。

电话亭顶上有一盏灯，此时闪烁着蓝色亮光。这东西在运输船上看起来丝毫不显得突兀，仿佛跟周围环境融为一体，但杨威利可以发誓，之前他路过这里时，绝对没有这个东西。

他正盯着电话亭，琢磨这到底是什么东西，电话亭的大门突然朝里打开，一个年轻的女士探出头来，对他打招呼：“嗨，你好啊！”

杨威利目瞪口呆，上下左右打量了电话亭一番，里面的空间的确可以容纳一个人，他结结巴巴地说：“我……我是在做梦吗？”

“噢，很多小孩都会梦到我。”金发女士挑起眉毛笑着说。她走出来关上电话亭的门。这位女士比杨威利高出半个头，身穿红色毛衫，宽松的蓝色裤子，两条吊带挂在肩上，外面套着一件白色长风衣。

“我快十六岁了。”杨威利的脸红到了耳根。他回想起小时候，听到同样的呼呼声后，在楼梯顶上的走廊里看见一抹白色飘过，就像眼前这个女人身上的白色风衣，他惊呼道：“白色风衣！之前在我家的就是你吗？”

“我刚才去的就是你家，真是太巧了！你叫什么，年轻的先生？”金发女士的语气似乎不怎么吃惊。

“我叫杨威利。刚才？不不，那是十年前的事了。”杨威利一头雾水。

“我很乐意解释这一切，不过目前情况紧急，我们最好先解决了麻烦，再来解释。”

杨威利对眼前这个突然冒出来的女人，有点拿不定主意，不过他挺好奇十年前的事情，再说这个女人看起来并无恶意，他打算先看看再说，“好的，我也需要赶紧跟父亲联系上。抱歉，请问你是？”

“博士。”

“博士？只是博士吗？”杨威利难以相信居然会有人叫这个名字。

两人来到驾驶舱，里面空无一人，操作台上的仪表全都停止了运行。

“你会操作吗？”博士问。

杨威利红着脸说：“我不会。”

博士随手从风衣口袋里掏出一个起子模样的东西，对着操作台扫描了一番，等待片刻，驾驶舱里的电力恢复正常了。“好了，现在通讯应该恢复了，你试试跟你父亲联系，问问货仓到底出了什么问题。”

杨威利脑子里堆满了疑问，他不清楚这位博士是如何来到他的飞船，也不知道她刚才如何操作恢复了电力，不过看起来对方经验丰富，在跟父亲和船员联系上之前，他似乎也别无选择。于是拿起通讯设备呼叫父亲和船员，遗憾的是，没有收到任何回音。

杨威利心头一沉，冒出了不详的预感，他对博士说：“大约半小时前，船员说货仓有点状况，叫我父亲就过去看，然后就停电了，现在谁都联系不上了。”

“这样的话，我们也需要去货仓看看了。”博士边说边检查操作台。

杨威利领着博士朝船尾的货仓走去，走道里依然没有人影。杨威利问：“博士，十年前你在我家，你有没有看见过一尊会动的小天使雕像，最后雕像消失不见了，我爸一直不大相信我说的。”

“当然看见了，就是我把它引出去的。”博士回答。

“真的吗？太好了，我一直以为那是自己产生的幻觉。”

博士突然停下来，杨威利也跟着停下来，两人面对面，博士严肃地说：“杨威利，我需要你做好心理准备。我也希望这是你的幻觉，很可惜这不是。你小时候看到的东西叫哭泣天使，是一种非常古老的生物。”

“生物？那东西是石头雕像啊。”杨威利惊讶不已。

“他们被看见的时候，就会变成石头，只要你转头或者眨眼，他们就会动。”

这个描述就跟他当年的猜测一样，那种恐怖的感觉又一次浮现。

博士拉着杨威利的袖子，示意他继续走。

两人来到货仓门口，杨威利从门上的玻璃视窗看进去，里面一点动静都没有。

“里面一个人都没有，船员都去哪里了？”杨威利问。

“哭泣天使专门窃取时间，被他们触碰到的人会被送回过去。我刚刚扫描了货仓内，已经没有生命迹象了，我很遗憾。”博士解释道。

杨威利一时间无法消化这些话，他脑子飞快转动，“那我妈妈是怎么回事？她没有被送回过去啊。”

“我之前追踪天使的信号，那一个很小，力量非常弱，你妈妈因为受到了惊吓，心脏病发了。现在货舱里的两只，力量很强大。”

“那……那就是说，我爸爸和船员都被送回了过去，怎么才能把他们找回来呢？”

“很遗憾，杨威利，我不知道他们被送回到了多少年前，他们只能重新开始生活了。”

杨威利不敢相信这一切，短短的时间内，发生了太多他从没听说，也难以理解的事情。他不知该如何面对，毫无征兆的，他打开了货仓的门锁。

“糟了！”博士惊呼一声，把还没来得及进门的杨威利一把拉出来，“快跑，天使就在门口。”

杨威利转身的一瞬间，看到了两尊雕像，比他高多了，身后有一对翅膀，双手往前伸，面容狰狞。

博士拉着他远路返回，朝驾驶舱跑去。杨威利不断回头，天使路过之处，走廊灯光熄灭，黑暗之中，两个天使瞬间移动一般朝他们逼近。

他的心跳到了嗓子眼，一阵狂奔，两人终于跑进了驾驶舱，博士锁上门。

“现在该怎么办？”杨威利气喘吁吁地说。

“冷静，小伙子！别冲动，你刚才本可以不把他们放出来。”博士走到操作台前。

“我很抱歉，我只是想进去看看，父亲和船员在不在里面。”

“我能理解你的心情，只是太危险了。我又扫描了一次，船上没有其他生命迹象了。我很遗憾。”

杨威利一屁股跌坐到椅子上。

博士走到他面前，“小伙子，振作点，你还活着，你很幸运，我会带你离开这里。现在，我来想想怎么解决天使。”

博士在驾驶室里走来走去，白色风衣下摆在身后飘动。“就这样，船上有核子融合炉，设定好爆炸时间，我们及时进入塔迪斯，就可以彻底解决了。”

博士走到还坐在椅子上发呆的杨威利面前，对他说：“我会将爆炸时间设置好，然后先出去引开他们，我需要你自己一个人跑进塔迪斯，就在刚看你看到的位置，你可以做到吗？”

杨威利缓缓点头，博士在操作台上操作了一阵后，两人来到门口，博士露出鼓励的笑容说：“准备好了吗？我数到三就开门。你看准时机跑过去。”

“一、二、三。”

驾驶舱的门打开了，博士一溜烟跑出去，白色风衣飘过，就跟杨威利十岁时看到的一样。他深吸一口气跟着跑出去，等他跑到塔迪斯前面，看到两个天使就在塔迪斯门旁，他目光不断盯着两个家伙，然后鼓足勇气从它们中间冲进过去。

他来不及思考这个狭小的电话亭怎么挤得下两个人，结果发现自己进入了一个巨大的空间，他惊得下巴都合不拢了。“里面……比外面大？”

博士对着他露出胜利的笑容，站在圆形的操作台前说：“好了，我们出发！”

“博士，这个电话亭是飞船吗？”

博士笑着说：“这是塔迪斯，时间和空间的相对维度的缩写。可以去任何时间和地点。”

“可以穿越时间？那么可以回到过去把我父亲和船员带回来吗？”杨威利似乎燃起了一丝希望。

“我很遗憾，被天使触碰过的人时间无法改变，他们只能在过去生活了。我可以送你回家，你有兴趣来一趟旅行吗？任何时间，任何地点。”

“谢谢你救了我，博士，不过，我想还是先回家处理父亲的事吧。”

“当然。”

“博士，我以后还可以跟你一起旅行吗？”

“没问题，随时。”

走出塔迪斯，杨威利忍不住绕着塔迪斯转了一圈，他真的无法相信，从外面看起来就是一个小小的电话亭，里面居然堪比大型运输船。回家的路上，杨威利突然想到，自己没找博士要联系方式，看来旅行泡汤了，他抓抓脑袋，无奈地笑了笑。

3、

凌点刚过，杨威利回到舱房，淋浴后上了床，喝完安眠药后依然没有睡意，他继续读着悬疑小说，突然，听见房间里出现了呼呼的声音，几次声音过后，塔迪斯出现了，就停在门后。

杨威利惊讶地从床上坐起来，门打开，博士走出来，就跟他十七年前在父亲的运输船上见到的一样，容貌衣着完全一样。

“嗨！”

“我……我是在做梦吗？”杨威利说。

“噢，很多小孩都会梦到我。”博士挑起眉毛笑着说。

“博士！”

“噢，你准备睡了吗？”

“还没有，不过我刚吃了安眠药。博士，舰船又出什么问题了吗？”

“不，没有任何问题。我刚好路过，想起来还欠你一次旅行？现在出发吧！”

“我……”杨威利抓了抓头发，“现在，好像不是时候，我有任务在身。”

“完全不用担心，过后我可以把你送回现在的时间，一分钟都不会差。快来吧！”

“等我换衣服。”

“不用了，”博士站在塔迪斯门内，对杨威利伸出了手，“那么，你想去哪里？什么时间？”

Ende


End file.
